


Patience Has No Reward

by floofboy



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (in flashback it's a villain), Codependency, Collars, Confinement, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Sexual References, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, alba has developed a jail kink I am so sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofboy/pseuds/floofboy
Summary: Alba wakes with fluffy blankets tucked up against his chin and a collar flush against his throat.The latter, in Alba's humble opinion, is not too important, not when Ros is sleeping so soundly on his other side.(It's not too important, so long as Ros stays his.)
Relationships: Alba Frühling/Ross | Creasion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Patience Has No Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags, don't like don't read, etc. This is probably the unhealthiest and most codependent I've written them, which is still fairly tame, but still. Please nope out if it's not your thing. 
> 
> Anyways, I started this on Sunday with the intent of writing up a short thing for Ros' birthday. That, as you may be able to tell, did not go as planned.
> 
> Happy birthday anyways, Ros. Have an Alba.

When Alba wakes up, bleary as he always is in the mornings, he doesn’t recognize where he is. He remembers going to Ros’ birthday party last night, remembers following Ros out… and not much after that. 

He has no clue where he might be. 

But the bed he’s in is soft, and the blankets covering him warm and fluffy. He doesn’t feel much of a sense of urgency to get up, to figure out exactly where he was. 

There’s a cold pressure at his throat though, and Alba brings his hand up to try to push whatever it is away. 

That’s when he discovers a minor issue. 

There appears to be a collar around his throat, thick and metal. He tentatively pulls at it, but it just shifts around his neck. 

He doesn’t see the need to panic just yet though. He reaches inside himself for his mana, but- he can’t feel it. The spell won’t come. 

Now, he’s beginning to feel the first stirrings of panic in his stomach. He glances to the side-

And there sleeps Ros next to him, face relaxed and neck clearly bare. 

Alba calms down. 

The bed is warm, and if Ros is here, it’s warmer still. Investigation could wait for Ros to wake. 

So Alba settles back into bed, pulling the blankets against his chin, and falls back asleep.

* * *

When Alba wakes again, it’s to a nice smell and Ros’ impatient voice. 

“Get up, Hero, it’s almost noon.”

Blearily, Alba blinks his eyes open, turning his head towards the voice. “Ros…?”

The blurry figure of Ros comes into view. He’s sitting by the side of the bed, a bed tray held in his hands. Seeing a spot of yellow, Alba rubs at his eyes, and brightens when he spots a rolled egg omelette. 

“Sit up,” Ros orders, “While you were lazing around, I made you lunch.”

“Okay,” Alba says easily, and shuffles himself up, a loud clatter sounding as he does. 

Oh right. Alba’s hand goes to his throat, where the metal collar still weighs heavy on his neck. He feels out a chain attached to it, and glancing back, it seems to be attached to a firm metal ring on the otherwise plain, plastered wall. 

“...Ros,” Alba says carefully. 

“What is it?” asks Ros. Gently, he places the bed tray on the bed, over Alba’s knees. 

“What’s this thing on my neck that looks like a collar?”

“It’s a collar,” Ros replies nonchalantly. 

“And…” Alba coughs, gesturing at the chain. “What’s this thing that looks like it’s chaining me to the wall?”

“It’s a chain chaining you to the wall,” Ros replies, equally nonchalantly. Picking the chopsticks up, he grabs one of the omelette slices, lifting it to Alba’s mouth. “Say ‘ah’, Hero.”

“Ah,” Alba says obediently, then in goes the omelette slice. He closes his mouth, chews - his eyes widening, because it’s absolutely delicious - and swallows. 

“Is it good?” Ros asks with a smile. 

“It’s really good,” Alba says in surprise, staring down at the tray. “When did you get so good at- wait no!” He turns to Ros, sputtering. “Why am I chained to the wall?!”

“Can’t little things like that wait for after lunch?” Ros says, sounding disapproving. “The food will get cold.”

“This isn’t a little thing! Wh- mmph.” Alba is cut off by another slice of omelette being stuffed into his mouth. 

“It can wait,” Ros says brightly. The chopsticks press down painfully against Alba’s tongue - Alba tries to shift back, but Ros reaches out with his other hand to grip Alba’s chin tight, and so Alba stays in place. 

(Heat begins to pool in his stomach. 

Alba desperately holds back a flush of embarrassment.)

Ros smiles, but it’s not comforting in the slightest. “Right?”

Alba nods - or rather, jerks his head down the slightest inch - and Ros draws back. 

“Try the salad,” Ros says, ever-cheerful, as he reaches for the lettuce with his chopsticks. “I think the dressing turned out really well.”

Alba lets himself be fed for a few bites more - because the food is genuinely good - but then he coughs. 

“You know, Ros,” Alba says awkwardly. 

“Yes, Hero?” 

“I can feed myself,” Alba tries. 

“I’m aware,” says Ros, lifting a small sausage to Alba’s mouth. With a sigh, Alba opens his mouth once more to let Ros pop it in. 

After Alba swallows, he continues, “Is there a reason why you’re feeding me?”

“I can’t believe you’re complaining about your lover going out of his way to feed you,” Ros says, voice derisive and face disgusted. “So ungrateful, Hero. I would’ve thought a creepy pervert like you would love this.” 

“Isn’t that a bit mean?!” Alba objects, offended, “You’re the one doing this!”

“Hmph.”

It… is true, admittedly, that Alba doesn’t mind having Ros feed him bite by bite. It makes his heart race, having Ros so close, gazing at him with a smile as he raises the chopsticks again. He might even go as far as to say that he’d enjoy it quite a bit, under different circumstances. 

He doesn’t think that makes him a creepy pervert though!

But he wants to know what’s going on, and the collar at his throat feels constricting. It’s too heavy. 

The food is good though, a nice light lunch, and it would be a shame to let it go to waste. He supposes he can wait a little longer. 

So he does just that, and waits until the food is polished off, tray placed on the floor to the side. 

“Could I please get an explanation now, Ros-san?” Alba asks with an awkward smile, trying for politeness. 

“I don’t see what there is to explain,” Ros says with a hum. 

Alba drops the polite veneer. 

“Where are we, Ros?” Alba asks, “And what’s with-” he gestures wildly at his throat, “-this?”

Ros pauses. 

“Well,” he says slowly, then smiles, shining and bright. He reaches a hand out to caress Alba’s cheek, and Alba resists the urge to lean into the gentle touch. Ros continues, “I got tired of sharing you, Hero.”

Ros leans in - Alba’s eyes flicking closed automatically as he does - and he feels lips brushing his forehead, ever-so-soft. Ros’ breath dances light over his skin, before finally, Ros murmurs into his ear- “So I decided to keep you for my own.”

Alba swallows thickly, his throat suddenly feeling dry. 

“Ah,” he says weakly.

* * *

The chain isn’t as bad as Alba had thought it’d be from a first glance. It’s enchanted, and it can extend a fair bit. It’s enough to let him go to the bathroom at least, though he can’t close the door completely. He thinks he’d die of embarrassment if he had to go get Ros’ help whenever he needed to go relieve himself. 

Unfortunately, he does have to enlist Ros’ help to get changed though, since the chain gets in the way when he tries to slip a shirt over his head. 

(Ros’ grip on him as he unclips the chain is uncomfortably tight, and Alba doesn’t realize until after that he’d been stopping him from running. 

The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind.)

It’s a nice place that Ros has brought him to. The main room is large, a comfortable bed to one side, desks and chairs and bookshelves forming a snug alcove in another. Ros sits on a couch there, watching with narrowed eyes as Alba wanders around the room. 

Alba’s eyes widen when he notices one of the shelves shows off a set of rather familiar stuffed animals. 

He laughs awkwardly and says, “I didn’t realize you liked stuffies, Ros. Aren’t they a bit childish?”

“I took them from your room, Hero,” Ros says, flashing a grin. “Do you still like cuddling with Kumacchi at night?”

...Alba decides to turn his attention elsewhere. 

Glancing out the window, Alba can see that they’re on the second floor- but there’s nothing else of note but trees. He assumes that the one door that’s locked leads to the first floor. 

There’s not much else to check out, so with a shrug, Alba begins skimming through the titles on the bookshelves. 

“There’s a lot of nonfiction,” Alba complains, “I don’t really like reading that.” He glances back at Ros, questioning. “Are there any decent stories here?”

For a moment, Ros looks at him with an expression Alba can’t parse. Then he nods at a bookshelf near him with a smile. 

“Check this one,” he says. 

After finding something that looks half-decent, Alba settles himself down next to Ros. 

Ros stares at him in surprise for some reason, but Alba doesn’t let it phase him. 

“Do you wanna try this one together?” Alba asks, lifting the book. 

“...Sure,” Ros says, once he takes a glance at the title. 

They sit in silence for some time, flipping through the pages. It’s a rather mediocre mystery novel, but it’s engaging enough, and having Ros’ hand soft at his waist makes up for the rest. 

“Hero,” Ros says finally. 

“What is it?” Alba asks with a blink. “Do you want to go back to the last page?”

“No, that’s not-” Ros bites his lip. 

“What is it?” Alba asks again, frowning now. 

Ros is quiet for a moment, then-

“Aren’t you angry, Hero?” Ros demands, sounding desperately confused. It’s rather cute. “Don’t you want me to let you go?” 

“Well, I’ll want to see my mom eventually, I guess,” Alba says, a little contemplative. “But I’m happy being here with you for a little while.”

“...I’m keeping you here forever,” Ros says, voice flat. His body is stiff against Alba’s. “I’m not letting you go ‘eventually’. Do you understand that?”

“I guess I can live with that too,” Alba replies, and presses in closer, letting his head rest against Ros’ shoulder. It’s a little tougher with the collar, but he makes it work. 

Slowly, Ros relaxes against him, and Alba smiles.

* * *

It’s napolitan spaghetti for dinner, with a generous helping of cheese - another one of Alba’s favourites. Thankfully, Ros doesn’t seem to be interested in feeding him this time. 

(Alba’s not sure if his heart could take it.)

Ros disappeared off to the first floor for an hour or so to make the food, and Alba didn’t really enjoy being left alone. But he supposes he can try to convince Ros to let him down there later. 

For now, he taps at his collar. 

“Are you suppressing my mana with this?” he asks curiously. 

Ros glances up from his food. “No. I set up a mana suppression barrier in the area.” He takes a bite, swallows. “And I was generous with the radius. You won’t be able to get out of it without running for at least an hour or two straight. So don’t try.”

“Do I really need the collar then?” Alba wheedles, “I don’t have mana, you know.” 

“You need it,” Ros says brightly. 

“...Why?” Alba asks, even as he feels he’s going to regret the answer. 

“Because I like it!” Ros exclaims, his smile shining. Alba swears he can see sparkles floating around him. 

(Sometimes, Ros doesn’t deserve to be this cute.)

Alba just lets out a loud sigh and taps the collar again. “Then does it have to be metal?”

“What do you mean?”

“Something lighter might be nice,” Alba says, “Leather, maybe.”

There’s a scraping sound as Ros scoots his chair back from the table, face contorted into pure disgust. 

“I can’t believe you want to wear a _dog collar,_ Hero,” he says, shaking his head rapidly. “Complete turn-off. Don’t even look at me.”

“I don’t want to hear that from the one putting me in a collar!” Alba sputters. 

“Putting the blame on others,” Ros drawls, “I’d expect no less from an ex-con.”

“I’m just saying, this thing is uncomfortable,” Alba grumbles. 

Ros doesn’t say anything for a little while, a considering expression on his face. 

Finally, he shifts his chair back over to the table and says, “I’ll get you a leather one if you’d like.”

“Really!” Alba exclaims. 

“But I’ll put a nametag on it,” Ros says sweetly. 

“Geh.”

Then it’d really seem like a dog collar. But if it makes Ros happy…

(...if it keeps Ros with him…)

“Oh, fine,” Alba finds himself saying.

* * *

It’s nice getting ready for bed with Ros. It reminds him of back when they were journeying together- brushing their teeth, taking off their clothes, settling into bed. 

Of course, back then, Alba slipped into a cheap, cold bed with threadbare sheets. He’s much happier now, snug under a thick blanket and pressed against Ros’ warm chest. 

He doesn’t spend the night with Ros that often. They go out to inns on occasion, when they, well. Want to have some time to themselves. 

But while Alba’s mom is more likely to appreciate the empty house than anything else, Cecily gets annoyed when Alba just takes Ros out for dinner, let alone when he takes him out for the entire night. 

So after facing Cecily’s threatening butcher knife more than once, Alba’s learnt to be conservative with how often he took Ros away. 

Alba never mentioned Cecily’s over-the-top threats. He still remembers seeing Ros’ past, after all, remembers seeing a young Ros standing in front of his mother’s grave and proudly reading from his diary. And he can see today how happy Ros is to have an actual family, to have a brother and mother to go home to. 

That’s why he kept quiet, and just took what little time he could from Ros. Eventually, even Cecily would realize she had to let her sons go at some point. 

(Even if Alba was growing steadily impatient waiting for that to happen.)

He never expected that Ros was equally unhappy with how little time they spent together. Ros had certainly never let it show. 

Though, there was that time Ros got pouty when Alba spent a couple weeks training new research center employees. And that time at Hime-chan’s birthday party, when Ros dragged him away from a noble girl that had been talking to him for way too long. And that time after he ran into a crowd of fans, when Ros had joked about locking Alba up so none of his fans could get at him anymore. And-

...Maybe Ros had let it show, in retrospect. 

Ah, whatever. The past was the past. All that matters now is that Ros is here, and Ros has promised to stay with him forever. 

Alba smiles a little to himself at that. 

(Forever.)

* * *

Alba wakes to Ros shaking his shoulders, surprisingly gently. 

“Wake up, Hero,” Ros calls out, “I made you breakfast.”

“Nngh,” Alba mumbles out, his eyes cracking open the tiniest bit. There’s certainly a nice smell in the air - he thinks it’s pancakes - but Alba is bleary and tired. 

His eyes fall back shut. 

“Hero,” Ros says, voice annoyed now. 

Alba’s shoulders are shaken again, roughly this time. Reluctantly, Alba opens his eyes and lets himself be pulled up into a sitting position. 

Pancakes, dotted with fruit and lightly buttered, are placed in front of him on a tray. There’s no syrup on them, and even as slow as Alba’s mind is working at the moment, his chest still feels warm. 

(He hadn’t realized Ros paid that much attention to his tastes.)

It takes Ros feeding him quite a bit of the food before Alba finally starts being semi-coherent. 

“I’m awake,” Alba mumbles out, not very convincingly. “I can feed myself now.”

“No,” is Ros’ only answer. He stuffs another chunk of the pancakes into Alba’s mouth, and Alba, somewhat mournfully, chews and swallows. 

“Aren’t you hungry?” Alba tries next. 

“I had my breakfast while you were drooling away like an idiot on your pillow,” Ros says, slicing out another slice of pancakes on the plate. 

“It’s embarrassing,” Alba finally admits, letting his face flush the way it wants to. 

“You should be embarrassed,” Ros says, a mocking sneer spreading across his face. “You’re a useless and pathetic human being in the mornings.”

“I’m not a morning person, okay!”

Ros’ expression softens, melting into a gentle smile that may or may not make Alba go a little gooey inside. 

“But it’s okay,” says Ros, light and affectionate. “You don’t need to worry about anything, Hero. I’ll take care of you.”

Ah. So that was it. Alba had been wondering where this strange morning routine fit into things. 

He can’t stop the affection from rising in his chest. 

So Ros had been feeling unneeded, now that Alba was stronger, a legendary hero in his own right? He wanted Alba to rely on him again?

Alba does have to admit he prefers being the one taking care of Ros. It’s why he worked so hard to become stronger, to learn magic, to get a proper job and make money. 

But it’s not like he dislikes Ros taking care of him. It’s even novel, considering how much he had to beg Ros to help him out with things back in their Hero-Soldier days. 

He’d eagerly give Ros this much, if it keeps Ros feeling wanted and happy. 

“Ah, there’s crumbs on your face,” Ros comments, leaning in to brush them off with a soft hand. 

Alba’s heart skips a beat. 

...Even if it’s rather bad for his heart to have Ros this close.

* * *

Ros leaves for a couple hours to go shop. 

“I’ll be back before lunch,” Ros tells him, then smirks. “Don’t cry yourself to sleep while I’m gone, Hero.”

“I won’t!” 

Alba wouldn’t do that. He learnt not to long ago. 

(Why would he waste time crying, when he could spend the time looking for ways to get Ros back?)

Thankfully, Ros is back soon enough, walking through the door with something red twirling around his finger. 

“I’m back,” Ros calls out. 

“Welcome back!” Alba says with a smile. Then he pauses, because he’s just made out what Ros is twirling about. 

It’s a leather collar. 

“A-ah.” Alba swallows, eyes narrowing in on the collar. “You got it already.”

“How could I keep my dearest lover waiting after he _begged_ me to get him a dog collar?” Ros says sweetly. 

“I didn’t beg you,” Alba grumbles. “Stop rewriting history.”

Ros just hums, fingers reaching out to brush against Alba’s cheek, down his face. They rest at his neck for a moment, then with a sudden burst of mana, Alba feels the metal collar pop open. Ros discards it to the side, the metal clattering on the floor. 

Alba stretches his neck, the air feeling cool and nice on his freed skin. But then, suddenly, there’s lips pressing at his throat, and a blush rises up on his face. 

“Did it hurt?” Ros asks, voice curious. 

This sadist probably wouldn’t care either way, so Alba just responds truthfully- “Not really. It was more itchy than anything else.”

“That’s good,” Ros says neutrally, and then he’s leaning back to slip the new leather collar around Alba’s throat. 

With a click and another flash of mana, the collar snaps closed. It’s a little loose around his neck, which Alba appreciates - enough so that it doesn’t feel constricting. 

Glancing down, he can see that Ros has made good on his promise - he can make out the bottom of a small circle of metal resting at his throat. A nametag. 

His lower half seems to be unfortunately enthusiastic about his new fashion accessory, and Alba quickly looks back up and tries to think of other things. Old grandmas. The Twinning Law of Warping Spells, and every one of its exceptions. Anything else.

It’s too late though, because the smile Ros gives him is frightfully smug. 

“I’m glad you like it so much, Hero,” he sings out. 

“Shut up.”

* * *

Ros doesn’t attach the chain back onto Alba’s new collar, which is also nice. The chain is thick and metal, and he suspects it’s half as heavy as the metal collar itself. 

“It would defeat the purpose of getting you a lighter collar, wouldn’t it?” Ros says dismissively, “And it can’t extend enough to get to the first floor.”

(And though Ros doesn’t say it, Alba can tell that he’s beginning to trust him to stay. There was no tight grip at his waist when Ros helped him change today, or when he replaced the collar.)

So Alba gets to see the first floor for the first time, or rather, gets to see the kitchen and entranceway. There’s doors leading elsewhere, but-

“I’m not finished making the other rooms yet,” Ros says, then with a touch of embarrassment- “The house was a bit of a rush job.”

“You made this house yourself?” Alba says in surprise. 

He’s settled down at the kitchen counter, watching with interest as Ros begins making them lunch. 

“It’s not hard to create a basic structure with magic,” Ros points out, “Simple furniture isn’t too bad either.”

“True,” Alba concedes, “But the appliances? The books?”

“I dragged the books out from memory,” Ros says, opening the fridge to peer into it. “The appliances I went and bought while you were asleep. That’s when I snuck into your house to grab your stuff too.”

...Putting aside Ros casually burgling his house...

“Has anyone noticed my stuff is gone?” Alba has to ask. 

“Not yet, as far as I’m aware,” replies Ros, fetching a few carrots from the fridge before shutting it tight. “Maybe once they realize you’re missing.”

“What’s your plan once they _do?_ ” asks Alba, because he’s starting to get the feeling Ros hadn’t planned this through very well. 

“What, are you scared for me, Hero?” teases Ros, “Don’t worry, I can take care of myself.”

Could he really? There were always unexpected surprises. That’s why he should let Alba step in and-

But Alba puts that aside as a problem to fix later, and instead concentrates on getting information. 

“Isn’t Cecily wondering where you’re spending all your time?” Alba asks next, but that seems to be a mistake, because Ros slams the carrots onto the cutting board a little too loudly. 

“Why does it matter?” 

“I’m just wondering,” Alba says, voice reassuring. 

“You don’t need to,” Ros says stubbornly, looking displeased. “I can take care of it.”

“Okay, okay.” Alba backs down. Ros’ annoyance in itself was an answer anyways - Cecily, Alba imagines, isn’t taking Ros’ departure well. Alba continues, “But, y’know…”

“Yes, Hero?”

“What made you decide to take me away?” Alba asks curiously. 

Ros expression darkens at the question. 

Alba had assumed it was premeditated, so he hadn’t bothered to ask why. But it’s looking more and more like Ros kidnapped him in the heat of the moment, and Alba’s not sure what might’ve triggered it. 

They’re both quiet for some moments, with only the sound of the knife chopping echoing out in the room. 

“...It was my birthday party,” Ros says finally. 

“Yeah?” 

“And you barely even talked to me,” Ros says, voice cool. 

Alba… has to raise an eyebrow at that. 

Well, yes, he’d barely talked to Ros at his birthday party. But it wasn’t as though that was his fault! There was always someone around Ros, Crea or Lake or Rchi or _someone._

So he’d spent most of the night sitting in a corner, chatting with Salt, Elf, whoever drew near. 

(He’d spent most of the night hoping that Ros would draw near.)

He doesn’t much appreciate the narrative Ros is pushing. 

“ _You_ barely talked to _me,_ ” Alba complains, and Ros blinks at him like a deer frightened off by a bright lantern. 

“What?”

“It was your birthday party,” Alba points out, “You could talk with anyone.” He shrugs, a little helplessly. “You could talk with anyone, but you never came by. I thought you weren’t interested in talking with me.”

“That’s-” Ros starts, then cuts himself off. He drops the knife on the cutting board, reaches his hand up to pinch his nose. He lets out a heavy groan. “It was all a misunderstanding?”

Expression softening, Alba leans forwards. “Of course it was. I always want to be with you, Ros.” He smiles. “Don’t you?”

Ros twitches at that, red dusting his cheeks. 

“Don’t get too full of yourself, Hero,” he snaps, picking the knife back up. His gaze focuses on the cutting board, carrots slicing at an impressive speed. “You’re not the _worst_ to be with, I suppose.”

Translation: Yes. 

(Ros was adorable.)

* * *

While Ros seems to be somewhat embarrassed now that the misunderstanding has been cleared, nothing else changes. He doesn’t offer to let Alba go, doesn’t ask if Alba wants to take off the collar, and keeps on cooking him lovely meals. 

“Seriously, when did you learn how to cook?” Alba asks over one meal. 

“I took lessons,” Ros admits, “After how badly that rice porridge went. And that Valentine’s chocol-”

Ros slams his mouth closed. 

“Chocolate?” Alba echoes, face brightening. “Did you try to make me chocolate for Val-”

Ros slams a foot into Alba’s shin under the table, and Alba winces. 

“You didn’t hear anything,” Ros says, voice authoritative, and Alba nods obediently. 

(It’s not like pressing him over some Valentine’s chocolate really matters, not when Ros is now making his every meal with such obvious love and care.)

Even if Ros hadn’t planned things through, he seems to have decided to stick with it. Alba sees no issues with this. 

But there’s a couple things he doesn’t like much. 

For one, sometimes Ros leaves him. He says it’s for shopping, and Ros does always come back with groceries, or new books, or new games. But Alba knows that can’t be all. 

Ros must be visiting others. 

For two, sometimes Alba is bored. Even when Ros is around, as shameful as it is to admit it. 

He misses his research. He misses his lab. He likes investigating things- it’s one of the reasons why he wanted to be a researcher as a kid, even if he had been too lazy to do much about it. 

But Alba laments it as a sacrifice he should make for now. He doubts Ros would enjoy Alba throwing himself into research, not when he’s still not taken down the mana suppression barrier. There’s things he could experiment with without mana, but still. 

Ros deserves Alba’s full attention, now that Ros has given Alba his. 

(Well, now that he’s given Alba _most_ of it.)

That’s why the last thing he expects Ros to give him is a laboratory. 

He’s definitely not turning it down though. 

“I thought this room might be a nice space for a lab when I made it,” says Ros, letting out an awkward cough. “So I worked on finishing it up.”

Alba’s eyes are wide and his smile wider still. 

“It’s perfect,” Alba says fervently. 

It’s smaller than the research center, obviously. But it’s still a magical space, and the walls and floor are a pure white that seems to expand far into the distance. It’s everything that Alba missed, here, right now. 

“I lightened the mana suppression here, just a little,” Ros says, “You should be able to use enough mana to do those weird experiments you like so much.”

Alba is elated. He’s so happy he doesn’t know what to do.

So, he does what feels right.

He jumps into Ros’ chest, bringing him into a tight embrace. 

“Thank you,” Alba says, pressed into Ros’ shoulder. 

He can feel Ros’ face heat, but Ros still reaches around to return the embrace. 

“...I didn’t give you anything you didn’t have before,” says Ros, a little quietly. 

Alba makes a confused noise. “Since when did I ever have my own lab, in my own house, with you?”

Ros is silent for a moment. 

“You know, Hero,” Ros says with a sigh. “Sometimes I can’t tell whether you’re being serious.”

“It shouldn’t be hard to tell,” Alba says, shrugging. He presses himself into Ros’ neck. “I’m always serious.”

Ros snorts. “Right, of course. I’m sorry for forgetting your only skill, Hero.” His hands trace lightly down Alba’s back. “Playing the straight man.”

“You’re the one who gave me a lab!” Alba complains, “What do you mean I don’t have any other skills?!”

“I gave you a lab,” Ros says, voice a little mocking, “I never said you were any good at science.” He pauses. “Or magic.”

“I’ll make you admit it one day,” Alba insists. 

“Sure you will,” Ros says in a monotone, and Alba just scowls.

* * *

So that’s one of Alba’s sources of discontent dealt with, but there’s still the other. 

Ros leaving. 

Alba dislikes it for more than just personal reasons. 

(It’s mostly just personal reasons, but Alba likes to pretend otherwise.)

He’s been missing quite a while now- he’s sure he’s been reported at this point, that people are looking for him. 

Maybe Ros is claiming to be looking for him as well. Maybe that’s how he explains away spending most of his time away, away with Alba. 

But- Alba thinks it’s perfectly plausible, if people might suspect Ros for it. He is, after all, the actual culprit, even if the victim doesn’t care much. 

They might look at him coldly, press him for answers. Alba thinks that’s a probable enough reaction. 

Or maybe others, those who didn’t care about Alba as much, they’d be bothered by Ros stepping away to ‘look’ for Alba. That could be fairly believable, he thinks. 

And one day, Ros comes back in a bad mood after going out to shop. Alba’s in the lab when Ros slams the door open, expression stormy. 

“Ros?” Alba says, voice worried, “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Ros says shortly.

Alba gives him an awkward smile. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” Ros says, voice still short, then demands- “What are you doing?”

And seeing that Ros seems to be looking for a distraction, Alba happily explains, and drags him into being his assistant for a little while.

* * *

It’s the next day that Alba makes a small suggestion. 

“From now on, why don’t we get our groceries from another world?” Alba says, “Together, I mean.”

Ros stares blankly at him for a moment. 

“Is that the title of a light novel you want?” Ros asks doubtfully. 

“No!” Alba exclaims, “I’m serious. It’s not that hard to hop worlds- the Sleepiez did it all the time, didn’t they?” He smiles, reaching his hands out to lace their fingers together. “And you don’t have to worry about anyone taking me away in a world where no one knows who I am.”

Ros still looks hesitant. 

(Alba’s not sure if it’s because he doesn’t want to let Alba out, or if it’s because he can’t let go of the people he knows in this world. 

He feels a flash of annoyance at the chance it’s the latter.)

“I’ll think about it,” Ros says, and Alba lets it go for now.

* * *

When Ros goes out for groceries the next week, he comes back as empty-handed as the week before. 

And while he doesn’t seem as pissed, his expression is strange and conflicted as he comes up to Alba and says-

“Let’s try your other world groceries idea.”

Alba gives Ros a blinding smile.

* * *

He has just the world in mind. It’s fairly advanced, compared to their own- although granted, their world is rapidly catching up. 

While Alba and Ros do seem to exist there, they’re just high schoolers. Naturally, they’re not famous at all. So long as they shop in a city far enough from their alternate selves, the chances they run into someone they know should be near zero. 

They’ve even visited the world briefly, back when they were chasing after the Sleepiez. While the high density of the world was a little hard to adjust to, they’d only be planning short visits anyways. 

As he explains all this to Ros in excitement, Ros’ expression gradually clears, his furrowed brow straightening out. 

“It sounds like you’ve been thinking about this for a while,” Ros comments. 

“You’ve been so unhappy lately coming back from your shopping trips,” Alba says, “Of course I tried to figure out how to fix it!”

A flash of some unreadable emotion passes over Ros’ face. But in the end, Ros settles on a smile. 

“Thanks, Hero,” he says simply. 

Most of their clothes are suitable to wear in that other world, though Alba’s usual tunic would raise some eyebrows. It’s not a big deal though, because Alba needs to wear something big and baggy- enough to firmly cover his neck and the collar still on it. He’d rather not come off as a pervert by subjecting random people to the sight of it. 

Ros, looking as though he’d rather be saying anything else, mutters, “I can take the collar off while we go.”

“It’s fine,” Alba says dismissively, and holds back a smile when Ros brightens. 

He’s gotten used to it, and there’s plenty of clothing that would hide it from view. It was fine. 

(And he’s long since warmed to the idea of having a piece of Ros around his throat.)

* * *

To make things easier, Ros finally shuts off the mana suppression barrier entirely within the confines of the lab. 

“But don’t be too flashy,” Ros warns, “Or we’ll be detected.”

Alba wonders if Alf and Elf are searching for his magical signature. He wouldn’t be surprised, so he just gives Ros a nod of agreement. 

It takes a little while to calibrate a portal properly to give them a decent dropoff point. But now that they have, they should always be able to slip back and forth between worlds there. It’s well worth the effort. 

The currency here can be easily forged- another reason why Alba had chosen this world. There’s no concept of magic here, only science, so it’s a simple matter to clone the paper slips used here through magic. 

And once they step into an actual grocery store, hand in hand, Alba knows for sure he’s made the right choice. 

“There’s so many sweets here,” Ros murmurs to himself, voice awed. 

Alba smiles at Ros. “You really do like sweets.”

Ros jolts, then coughs, once. “To some extent, yes. But naturally, actual food is better.” He drags them away from the sweets and snacks aisle. “Let’s stock up on the essentials, Hero.”

(Alba takes them back to that aisle later.)

All in all, the trip is a success, and while Alba is happy to stay where Ros wants him, Alba also doesn’t mind getting to breathe some fresh air on occasion. 

Ros stops trying to visit their original world at all.

* * *

It’s been a little while since they settled into their new routine, and it’s become a new normal. 

Different worlds offer different distractions too, books and games never seen before, and that evening, they’re trying out a new board game. 

But Ros yawns after not too long. 

“Are you sleepy?” Alba asks. 

“Yeah,” mutters Ros, “I suddenly got… really tired…”

Alba lets out a laugh. “I guess the game was just that boring.”

“Maybe,” Ros mumbles out, sounding a little doubtful. But he doesn’t seem to be awake enough to say much more. 

Alba helps him to their bed, tucks him under the fluffy blanket. He caresses Ros’ cheek as he pecks a kiss against his lips. 

“Good night,” Alba says quietly. 

But Ros already seems to be fast asleep by then. 

Alba watches Ros sleep for a moment longer, then slips back. Expression unreadable, he makes his way down to the first floor, gently shutting the door behind him as he does. 

Then he leans himself against a wall near the entrance and waits. 

He doesn’t have to wait long. 

The door is kicked open with a crash of wood and plaster, and in steps in a familiar tanned man. 

“Hi, Elf,” Alba says casually, “Long time no see.”

“Hello, Alba-san,” Elf says, voice a little cool. He gives Alba a crooked grin. “What a role reversal we got here.”

“A role reversal?” echoes Alba, a note of confusion in his voice. “What do you mean?”

“Ya know perfectly well what I mean,” Elf says, rolling his eyes. “Well, I ain’t one to stand on airs, so let’s get on with it, yeah?” 

He crouches, shifting into a fighting stance. 

“Alba-san,” he says quietly, “Let Sion-kun go.”

Alba just smiles.

* * *

Alba had been so shocked that day after Ros’ birthday, so many months ago. 

Who would’ve thought that Ros would take him away before Alba could do it to him?

He had just been so tired, so, so tired. He’d lost patience weeks ago. Ros was _his._ His lover, his everything. Ros was the one he’d sacrifice the world for. 

And people really thought that they could keep Ros away from him. 

He’d been patient! He’d had the patience of a saint for waiting as long as he did! 

But he realized, eventually, that Cecily would never let Ros go. And even putting Cecily aside, that Crea would stick to his best friend like a burr, that Lake would try to support his “little brother” even to the point of annoyance. 

Maybe he could’ve tolerated it if Ros still put him first. But Ros hadn’t, and so he couldn’t. 

(In retrospect, so much of that might’ve been Ros being considerate. Thinking that Alba didn’t want him around so much. 

Alba doesn’t think of himself as an idiot normally, but in this, he has to admit they had been idiots, the both of them.)

The nail in the coffin had been the death of the Sleepiez boss. 

“I knew one of you... would kill me in the end,” he had said with a sneer, acidic even with Alba’s hand through his chest. Alba hadn’t meant to, he had only meant to capture, but the boss had stepped in the wrong place and- there was so much blood-

The Sleepiez boss continues, “One of my... goody-two-shoes alternate selves.” He had laughed, cold and haughty, and choked out- “Have fun... playing the angel until you...”

Life was short. 

The disaster that had been the whole Sleepiez incident showed that much. One wrong step, and Alba could’ve died. Ros could’ve died. For nothing. 

Maybe something in Alba had broken that day, when he took a life with his own hands for the first time. 

He doesn’t know. 

All he knows is that he suddenly didn’t understand why. Why was he holding back? 

Why not keep Ros safe and sound in a place no one could possibly reach?

So he’d started to plan. Began creating a nice little dimensional pocket, with a beautiful house and plenty of distractions. Scoped out worlds where they could fetch supplies without worry. Figured out how best to protect their home - and Ros - from the outside. 

Except Ros had taken matters into his own hands first, and while that made Alba so very happy, it forced Alba to adjust his own plans somewhat. 

“What do you mean, let Ros go?” Alba says, tapping at his collar. “He’s the one who kidnapped me.”

“I don’t care ‘bout the weird plays you’re doin’,” Elf says flatly, “I think you’re lookin’ down on a Great Mage a lil too much. Ya think I couldn’t trace back yer rough spellwork?”

“Rough spellwork?” Alba echoes. 

“Sure, I ain’t one to talk,” Elf says coldly, “But yer illusions were pretty disgusting. Manipulatin’ him into thinking his family was startin’ ta hate him? That his friends were drawin’ away?”

“...I just sped things up a little,” Alba says with a shrug. “Made it easier for Ros to do what he already wanted to.”

When he’d realized that Ros loosening the mana suppression in the lab had left a loophole that allowed him access to his full power, well. 

Alba had been patient for so long. Who could blame him for wanting Ros in his arms sooner than later?

“Ta rely on you and no one else?” Elf demands. 

“Why would he need anyone else?” Alba shoots back. “ _I_ don’t.”

“Ya know how much Cecily-san’s been cryin’?” 

“Why would I?” Alba says dismissively.

“Sion-kun is her son,” Elf says flatly. 

“And I’m his lover,” Alba counters, “One day I’ll be his husband. And if Ros asks me to, maybe even a father to our children.” 

Both of them know the demon creation spell, after all - children wouldn’t be too difficult to make. 

Alba thinks the only living beings he’d be willing to share Ros with would be their children. He’d even go as far as to say that he might _want_ to share Ros with them.

Elf just shakes his head. “That’s not the point.”

“Isn’t it?” Alba asks, “Hey, Elf- is  _ my  _ mother crying?”

He knows the answer already, and Elf’s conflicted expression tells him the rest. 

Alba smiles wryly. “How long did it take her to even notice my stuff was gone?” He snorts. “Does anyone even miss me? I mean, you have your precious First now, of course you-”

“-You’ve got that wrong, Alba-san,” Elf cuts in, face set. “The First is- well, he’s the  _ First.  _ But he ain’t you. You saved Alf, Alba-san. That’s a debt I ain’t ever gonna be able to pay back.”

“I don’t see it as a debt,” says Alba, “But if you look past this, I’ll happily wipe the slate clean.”

Elf shakes his head again. “Can’t accept that offer, sorry.”

“I see,” Alba says, unsurprised. “I guess you’re doing this for Alf, after all. You can’t back down here.”

Elf scowls. “Where ya get that idea from?”

“‘Cecily-san’s been crying’?” Alba echoes, “Alf is in love with Cecily. It’s pretty obvious why you care.”

Elf is quiet for a moment.

“...My circumstances don’t matter,” Elf says finally, “Alba-san. Ya can’t really think Sion-kun will be okay with this forever.”

“You think I’m lying about Ros kidnapping me first,” Alba observes, “You know that I disappeared before Ros did, right?”

“Ain’t that how ya dragged Sion-kun to you in the first place?” asks Elf, “Disappear ta make him desperate ta find ya, then once he does, manipulate him into stayin’.”

Alba snorts. “You really think the worst of me, huh?”

“Ya ain’t exactly showin’ me anythin’ that’d make me think otherwise,” snaps Elf, “Lemme talk with Sion-kun, and I’ll think ‘bout believing you.”

“No,” Alba says coldly, “No one is seeing Ros.”

Elf throws up his hands. 

“Even if yer tellin’ the truth, this ain’t right,” Elf implores, “You know that, right? We can get ya help. Both of ya.”

“I know it isn’t right,” Alba says simply, “I just don’t care.”

He doesn’t want anyone but him to have a place in Ros’ heart, and he doesn’t care how wrong that is. 

“Fine,” Elf says finally, “I didn’t expect ta get outta here without a fight anyway.”

He shifts back down into a fighting stance, mana beginning to gather in his hands. 

Alba cocks his head. “You know, Elf, you said I was underestimating you just now… but aren’t you the one underestimating me?”

“I let ya win before, y’know,” says Elf, “It ain’t gonna be so easy this time.”

“I’m sure it would be hard,” Alba agrees, inclining his head. Then he slams his hand on the ground, a mana pulse exploding outwards. 

Elf is thrown back into a gate before he can say another word. 

“But this is my home turf,” continues Alba into the empty air.

* * *

Alba had been leaking out mana for weeks in the hopes of drawing Elf or Alf to him for a talk. He wanted to cut things off for good, to make it clear that Ros was his and he was Ros’. 

He’s not sure if he managed that, but it was probably the best he’d get. 

For now, he needed to get them somewhere safe. 

Luckily, he has a little dimensional pocket perfect for that purpose. It’s covered in so many shields and barriers that Alba could explode with all his power and no one outside would detect a thing. 

The half-finished house he’d originally intended for him and Ros was a bit of an eyesore, but maybe they could take that on as a pet project. It might be a fun thing to do for the next month or so. 

Most of the initial prep for the transportation is done. All he needs to is dismiss the mana suppression barrier, shove his mana into the ground and into the spells weaved around the house, and they’re slipping into the spot already ready for them in the dimensional pocket. 

...He’ll have to think of an explanation for this. He’s been procrastinating on it. 

He’ll think of something. 

For now, Alba is tired, and he feels like all the energy in his body has left him now that he knows that they’re safe. 

So he heads back up the stairs and flops onto the bed, where Ros is still sleeping deeply. 

He’s asleep in moments.

* * *

The next morning, Alba wakes up before Ros for once. 

He might’ve gone overboard with the sleeping spell. When he had sensed Elf’s mana drawing near, he may have panicked a little. 

It’s nice being the one to wake up first for once though. He doesn’t often get to see Ros’ cute sleeping expression, and it’s a pleasant treat. 

Figuring he should wake Ros up sooner than later, he shakes Ros’ shoulders gently, shooting a bit of mana through him to dismiss any dregs of the sleeping spell. 

“Ros,” Alba says quietly. 

Ros’ eyes blink open. 

As always, Ros never needs much time adjusting from asleep to awake- in moments, he’s sitting up, yawning. 

“How did you wake up before me, Hero?” he asks suspiciously. 

It’s a little offensive that Ros is suspicious over Alba waking up early, but he has to admit the suspicion isn’t unwarranted. 

“I used a sleeping spell on you,” Alba confesses. 

“Oh?” Ros smiles sweetly, but the smile doesn’t reach his eyes. “I hope you don’t think I give points for honesty.”

“It’s because I wanted to surprise you!” Albs blurts out quickly, before Ros moves onto doling out punishment. 

Ros blinks. “With what?” 

“I moved us last night,” explains Alba, “Into a dimensional pocket I made.” He smiles at Ros. “It’s shielded and everything.” He gestures towards the window. “This way, we don’t need the suppression barrier anymore, and we can go out more comfortably.”

Ros stares at him blankly for a few moments, before silently hopping off the bed and walking towards the window. 

“...There’s a blue sky,” Ros comments. 

“I know you don’t like the white of dimensional rifts,” Alba says quietly, “So I worked hard on the scenery.”

Ros is silent for some time longer. 

“It looks nice,” he says finally, “But I would’ve appreciated a heads-up.”

“Sorry,” Alba apologizes, and he means it.

“And…” Ros glances back at Alba and smirks. “I hope you don’t think you’re getting off scot-free for the sleeping spell.”

“Eep.”

* * *

  
  


Ros wonders if Alba thinks he’s an idiot. 

Alba did manage to trick him that first time. He really did think it had been Cecily and Lake that first time, that it really had been them who said those horrible things. 

(That he wasn’t family if he couldn’t stay, that it would’ve been better for him to never come to them in the first place.)

The second time, Alba stretched his suspension of disbelief too far. Ros knows Crea too well. He knows what Crea would and wouldn’t say, no matter how frustrated he was. 

And once Ros was suspicious that he was talking to a fake, it was a simple matter to detect the illusion, and to trace it back to its source. 

But…

Maybe Alba was right. 

What good was it, keeping one foot in his old world? He’d miss Crea for sure, but Ros is satisfied enough now that Crea is alive and safe. Was it so bad to concentrate on pursuing his own happiness?

(And there’s enough small, quiet resentment inside of him to justify leaving Cecily and Lake. To leave the family that his father had considered his, even when he hadn’t seen Ros as his son.)

Alba made him so happy, and if Alba wanted to keep him by his side, who was he to disobey? He’d be an utter hypocrite to say no, considering he’s locking Alba up away from anyone else his hero might want to see. 

(Though then again, considering the power behind these illusions, he’s not keeping Alba anywhere he doesn’t want to be.)

So Ros returns, and resolves himself to stay. 

It feels like a weight has lifted off his chest. He feels secure, knowing that Alba wanted him enough to do anything he could to keep him to his side. There was no need to worry anymore, not really.

He’s not sure what had really gone down the night Alba forced him to sleep. He suspects, though he’s not sure, that someone had come to confront them. The trashed doorway that Alba had forgotten to fix supported that little theory.

But when he wakes up the next morning, Alba has made sure they’re safe, and that’s enough for him. 

Though he’d triple-check the protections of course, and probably lay some of his own on top. Not because he didn’t trust Alba, of course, but because he wanted to protect Alba too. 

One day, he might confess that he knows everything, that he doesn’t care- that he chose Alba regardless, and he’s glad Alba chose him just the same. 

But, well-

It’s fun watching Alba occasionally squirm with guilt. 

They have all the time in the world now. There’s no hurry. 

Ros promised Alba they’d stay together forever. 

And it seems neither of them intend to break that promise any time soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Elf. You did your best.
> 
> Happy belated birthday, Alba. Have a Ros.
> 
> Hit us up at the [senyuu discord](https://discord.gg/EPxGygy) if you'd like!


End file.
